wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
Keira Paguio
Keira “Kiki” Bianca Paguio '''(born, '''Keira Vasquez; 2005) is the protagonist of Criminal Case. She is the third and first only one of two daughters of King Wave, ruler of the undersea kingdom of Atlantis as well as the twin sister of Kira Paguio. Keira lived through much of her young life with a passionate - yet forbidden - admiration of the human world, and longed to someday experience life on the surface. Her debut appears in The Fairy Mermaid. Background Seventeen years before Keira and her twin sister, Kira were born into the latter’s first met with Scott Jones, a human, wielder of Spinjitzu, Magic-Science user and son of David Jones, a detective who was once a crime-fighter known as Red Masque. Her mother, Vera Paguio, a fairy dust worker at enchanted kingdom and she has a pyrokinesis. One day, her boss recommended her that she need to delivered the packages at Atlantis, Vera kept a promise that she do her best. When she arrived at the Atlantis, Vera was attacked by a giant shark but is saved by a king named Wave who decided to give her a shelter at his kingdom, even grant her an underwater breathing ability so she’s can stay. Following the years in 2004, Wave’s older sisters, a Octopid named Lorraine who has the magics and a mermaid named Helsing who dreamed to serve to her brother as her idol appears that they finished their college until they encounter with Vera who they both thinking that Wave’s new friend could be nice until their aunt, Coral, who awareness that a love between mermaid and fairy is forbidden, she tried to get rid of Vera once and for all but is stopped by her young son who begged her not to kill her. Wave unawares that Vera is pregnant with children. Even their aunt fearing that they couldn’t find the way to protect Vera from being exposed to merfolks, But Lorraine had an idea to do her best. At the time, Keira and Kira Paguio were born in 2005 until they got abandoned under their father’s possession when Vera decided that she will returned to enchanted forest while Wave decided to keep Keira and Kira in charge, even he finally taking liking to his twin sisters because he yearning for a daughters over few ago. The next day, when Coral died, Lorraine grievingly decided that she need to find the way, but when he sees Helsing assigned advisor to their brother so Lorraine decided to pretend to be her godmother to Keira. Unbeknownst to them, Helsing, having also loss of her aunt, decided that she will plan to protect the kingdom from humankind as her family’s promises. Now, Keira and Kira raised by their father while being a sisters to the sons of Wave, especially Morgan who befriended them, even he loves to protect his sisters. They also didn't discover where any biological mothers are until they become seventeen of ages before Keira become princess while Kira become solider to protect the their kingdom, aside from her princess life. Although they loved their brothers and father, Keira grew hateful against Helsing that she was her aunt. At some time, after Keira and the siblings were being grounded by their abusive overprotective aunt, Lorraine told Keira a story about Timmy Turner, a average kid who meet Jimmy Neutron, a prodigy child which they become a good friends despite their bickering. She also made her becoming a strongest fan of Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, a crossover, Keira decided that she wanna meet the boys someday while collecting some human objects from her own which Kira and other brothers doesn’t believe her while she training to become warrior princess. Inspirations Before Keira Paguio was ultimately created by Darlene Paguio. As a professional but aspiring fan writer, Paguio enjoys spending his time making stories out of stealing informations from any kind of her favorite characters. Her idea for Keira came when she saw a picture of her follower, Keira Bianca Vasquez using Gacha Life as fanarts to created her avatar and Luke Fernandez, a hunter from Criminal Case: Supernatural Investigation. She realized that she should never steal anything from what right so she focus on anything she had her own, creating Keira Paguio when she’s she named after Vasquez, using her surname for her signature oc character. Personality Keira was once a princess of merfolk kingdom, Atlantis and dreaming of going to surface to see human world. She isn’t accompanied by her first human friend, Scott Jones before become a fully human. Keira is very high-spirited, optimistic, adventurous, rebellious former princess-turned hunter with a love for adventure and exploration. Her tendency to explore the more mysterious depths of the ocean (or more importantly, the world beyond the ocean) cause an array of problems and when she gets into an argument with her overprotective father, King Wave. Despite this, Keira was eager to earn about responsibility. Throughout the story “The Fairy Mermaid” and “Keira Paguio’s Incremental Adventure”, Keira is shown that she always afraid of something like human world which mistook for dangerous things but Scott and Ryan teach her about objects, places and species in the surface world. Physical appearance Keira is a teenage mermaid-fairy hybrid with a triangle figure with fair skin, light green eyes and light pink lips. Keira has original most defining feature is her short dark black hair with a bang at her left until it become fully long, flowing, thick, dark black hair when she was swimming on the waterfall. She much like her twin sister, Kira who always have tomboyish features. She wore a lavender top with texture of fish scale. From the waist down, she has a dark blue horizontal fish-like tail with sea green scales and matching V-shaped waist-line with reproductive organs of a tropical fish, she also had medium blue fairy wings. Keira is also seem to be fairly tall in human form, being only a bit inches shorter than Luke, himself a fairly tall human. As Keira becomes a human after , the only article of clothing she wore was her top but wears an old sail from a shipwreck into bikinis, fashioned by herself. Keira wears her primary outfit consisting of a lavender shirt underneath white sleeveless top with the words "EVERYTHING IS AWESOME" in LEGO-stylized letters, blue shorts with texture of fish scales and blue dollshoes which reference the colors of her mermaid form. She has a seashell necklace with two dark green beads on the two sides of top edge of it. Whenever she was in hygiene, she wearing towel. Being prepared for dinner, she wears a red strapless dress with light red waistband straps, during her date at drawbridge set by Scott Jones and his father, David Jones. Getting ready for bedtime, she wears the pajama that consisting of dark grey tank with dark blue hems and a logo of Sons of Garmadon, a biker gangs and light blue pants. When she was become a member of Ad Astra, the former criminal-turned now crime fighters and vigilantes, Keira wearing a supersuit with still has her necklace. Powers and Abilities Although she is half-fairy, half-mermaid, she has demonstrated some unique abilities of her own that make up for what she lacks in training. Scott also state that Keira had unlocked the several potential during the event between The Fairy Mermaid and Keira Paguio’s Incremental Adventure. * Invulnerability: Keira is completely unaffected by things such as: many stage bags dropped above, a rhino ramming into her at full speed, explosions, etc. * Superhuman Speed: As a human, Keira uses her speed, often pursuing on Luke or others (friends or villains). She also has the ability to run on water as well despite being a mermaid. * Superhuman Speed: As a human, Keira uses her speed, often pursuing on Luke or others (friends or villains). She also has the ability to run on water as well despite being a mermaid. * Sonic scream - Keira voice can also be used as a sonic weapon, capable of stunning or outright killing anyone or anything that threatens those she loves. Also, whenever she saw everything was very scary and dangerous, she screaming so loudly fearfully. * Telepathy: Keira has some supposed communication of thoughts or ideas by means other than the known senses she read through her mind, even past, present and future. Mermaid abilities * Speed Swimming: Keira’s powerful and streamlined tail and huge flukes can propel her through the roughest waters with incredible speed, grace and agility. She can swim at taspeed of 600 km/h. Keira can engulf her body in bubbles and use herself as a jetstream to swim even faster. Like a dolphin, their fins can propel them high out of the water. * Immense-Superhuman Strength: Keira considerably stronger than a muscular grown man due to living at such great depths. She can be able to pick up anything huge and heavy, destroy large constructs, etc. Keira is also shown that she very powerful then humans when she attacked them. However, her upper body strength is nothing compared to the power of her tail which, with a few hits can break a metal door or break through a wall of ice. One hit from a her tail fin can knock out a military frogman. * Agelessness: Due to being reincarnated into angelic version of herself because of her in physical plane realm, Keira can live forever in a state of eternal youth, never age and are immune to all normal and supernatural diseases and cannot get injured easily nor is killing them an easy feat. ** Fish/Cetacean Physiology: Because mermaids are part fish, Keira can breathe underwater for as long as she wish and dive to depths no human could withstand. She can also adapt like migrating sea creatures so they can thrive in any aquatic environment; from the Arctic to the Caribbean, from vast oceans to streams and lakes. ** Speed Swimming: Keira’s powerful and streamlined tail and huge flukes can propel her through the roughest waters with incredible speed, grace and agility. She can swim like a dolphin when their fins can propel them high out of the water. Other Section heading * Keira was named after Darlene Paguio’s follower from both Instagram Facebook, Keira Bianca Vasquez, But she used her surname for her character instead of “Vasquez“ surname. * Keira‘s birthday fall on April 22rd. * As Darlene demonstrates about age gaps, Keira is 20 years while she was very younger then Luke who is 14 years old as well as older then her. At the first, Keira is 14 years old while Luke was at age of 20. Category:Female Category:Criminal Case Fanfic characters Category:Criminal Case Ocs and npcs Category:Damsels in distress Category:Animal Kindness Category:Merfolks